


Jeannie Looks Into The New Future

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21 My Poor Master The Civilian, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Following “My Poor Master, The Civilian”, Jeannie checks the future again to see if she and Roger made the right choice in keeping Tony from leaving the space program.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson





	Jeannie Looks Into The New Future

Sitting in her bottle, Jeannie felt uncomfortable with the choice she had made. Her master had said that he was glad not to have to take the civilian job. But what if keeping him as an astronaut was the wrong choice? What if it would harm him? Had she and Major Healey really done what was best for him?

There was only one way to find out. Jeannie blinked her future viewer into her bottle. She would see where her master would end up. After considering for a moment, Jeannie decided to check an average day six years into the future. Dropping drachma into the slot, she began to turn the handle.

The living room was quiet in the early morning light. But the quiet was quickly shattered by a baby’s cry.

“My turn,” came Tony’s groggy voice from the bedroom. A few moments later he stumbled sleepily out of the door holding a baby.

“Shhh, shhh Junior. Daddy’s here,” Tony soothed. “At least it was almost time to get up anyway,” he mumbled, walking the baby back and forth across the room until he settled.

Jeannie wasn’t sure what to make of this. Tony was still in Cocoa Beach, and he was wearing a wedding ring and talking to his baby son. But her bottle was not on the table where it always was. Had her bottle simply been moved to another location? Or had she left? Was Tony married to another woman?

The light clicked on in the bedroom and there were sounds of someone getting out of bed. A few moments later, with a great deal of relief, Jeannie watched herself walk out of the bedroom and over to Tony.

“Good morning Darling!” chirped future Jeannie.

“Morning Jeannie,” Tony replied, giving her a brief kiss.

“And how’s my handsome baby boy?” Jeannie cooed, taking the baby from Tony to snuggle him.

*Gurgle* came the response from the baby.

Tony laughed. “Eloquent isn’t he?”

“Well he’s only three months old. Can’t expect him to be reciting Shakespeare yet.”

Jeannie’s attention was drawn toward the bedroom door where Roger stood. He too looked sleepy and his hair was still messy, but he smiled affectionately at the three. As he crossed the room to join them, Jeannie saw that Roger was wearing a ring as well. Although it was on his right hand rather than his left where she and Tony wore theirs.

“Good morning Dear,” Roger said, kissing Tony before turning to Jeannie. “Hi Honey.”

“Hello Handsome,” Jeannie said, kissing Roger as well.

Roger turned his attention to the baby, still in Jeannie’s arms and calmly looking around the room. “Hi sweetie. How about a nice big smile for Papa Roger? Come on, give me a smile.”

The baby just looked at him for a moment, before making what was unmistakably a smile.

“Atta boy,” Roger said, delighted. “Those smiles sure make up for middle of the night crying don’t they?”

Tony yawned. “Speak for yourself.”

“You’re gonna miss this when he’s older,” Roger teased.

“At least I’ll be better rested to miss it,” retorted Tony. But he laughed.

Jeannie sped up her viewer through breakfast. Resuming normal speed again when her future self had blinked away the dishes.

“We better get to work,” Roger was saying, making faces for the baby. “Dr. Bellows won’t like it if we’re late to the meeting.”

Tony nodded. “Jeannie, would you mind?”

“Not at all.” Jeannie crossed her arms and blinked the two men into their uniforms.

“Thanks,” Tony said. 

“Yeah, thanks. You be good for Mommy today okay?” Roger said to the baby as he set him down in the bassinet.

“Tony Junior is always good,” Jeannie said. “He is the most perfect baby ever.”

Neither father looked terribly convinced by this. But neither seemed inclined to argue either.

“Have a good day,” Jeannie told the two men. Handing them their briefcases, she gave each of them a goodbye kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” they replied on their way out the door.

The video ended, the viewer having run out of the time allotted to one drachma.

Jeannie sat back against her pillows with a wide grin. Not only had they done the right thing by getting Tony out of taking the job. But things were going to work out wonderfully for all three of them.

“Jeannie?”

“Coming!”

And still grinning at the thought of her future, Jeannie blinked out of her bottle with a happy puff of pink smoke. She couldn’t wait to see how they got there.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with polyamorous parenting. And I also thought it would be fun for Jeannie to look into the future again and see how things had changed. So I combined the two.
> 
> I don't really count the reunion specials as canon except for Tony Jr. and that he's inherited his mom's genie magic.
> 
> Jeannie’s bottle isn’t on the table because it’s in the bedroom on the dresser.
> 
> Roger wears his ring on his right hand because as far as anyone in NASA or Cocoa Beach knows only Jeannie and Tony are married. But they married Roger too in secret, so of course he wears a ring.
> 
> I disagree a little with Jeannie’s belief that they did the right thing. Traumatizing people with snakes is not okay. But in regards to Tony things did turn out very well for the three of them.


End file.
